


Almas Conectadas Semana Rivamika 2017

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, RivaMika Week, Semana Rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: Muchos dicen que existe el hilo rojo. Se puede estirar, enredar con otros hilos, pero siempre estará aquella otra persona al otro extremo esperando por ti. SERIE DE HISTORIAS POR MOTIVO A LA SEMANA RIVAMIKA EN ESPAÑOL 2017.





	Almas Conectadas Semana Rivamika 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los tomo prestados.
> 
> .
> 
> N/A: Hola queridos lectores, les traigo este pequeño escrito, el cual está hecho por motivo del evento "Semana Rivamika" del grupo de Facebook "Levi x Mikasa Forever!". Como bien saben hace unos días empezó la "Rivamika Week" que en general la mayor parte de sus aportes son en inglés, por lo que se optó por hacer este evento para las lectoras hispanohablantes. Por último espero que mi aporte sea de su agrado.
> 
> PD: Si apenas estoy subiendo la temática del primer día, porque mi computadora hizo de las suyas al momento en que estaba por terminar este aporte, y para colmo me atrase con los demás días por ello, así que pido una disculpa.
> 
> Advertencias: Lemmon, mucho lemmon :v
> 
> «Palabras»: Pensamientos.

**.**

**Día 1. Lunes 3 de Julio 2017. Palabra clave: Gimnasio.**

**.**

**Un raro comienzo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa no era de las típicas chicas que iban al gimnasio y trataban de coquetearle al instructor. No. Ella era todo lo contrario, no soportaba ver a las adolescentes ir detrás del tipo más atractivo del lugar. Incluso detestaba a las señoras cuarentonas que hacían lo mismo. Por lo visto sus esposos no las satisfacían, y en más de una ocasión llegaron a sus oídos chismes de algunas aventuras entre los instructores y aquellas señoras.

Ella sólo se limitaba a ir a las instalaciones, poner su reproductor en modo aleatorio y hacer la rutina que le tocara ese día. Cuando necesitaba ayuda no dudaba en recurrir a Reiner, su instructor y buen amigo.

Aquel día había estado ensimismada mientras se encontraba en la prensa, ese día su rutina era trabajar los músculos de las piernas, lo cual le agradaba mucho. Sentir ese ardor en los músculos mientras flexionaba las piernas al estar subiendo y bajando cincuenta kilos era muy satisfactorio, pues significaba que estaba haciendo bien el ejercicio. Los minutos pasaron y siguió con la rutina.

Cuando dio por terminada la sesión del día, se percató que sus amigos del gimnasio estaban amontonados en la cafetería del lugar. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, estaban platicando animadamente con alguien a quién rodeaban, y ella sólo alcanzaba a ver una mata de cabello negro.

La curiosidad hizo mella en ella, y se acercó a donde todos se encontraban. Todos platicaban animadamente, y se reían. Cuando estuvo detrás de Sasha, su amiga de la universidad, pudo ver perfectamente quién era el centro de atención de aquel círculo.

Mikasa pudo haber jurado que no había visto a ningún hombre más atractivo que aquel joven de cabellos negros, mirada filosa, y músculos bien definidos. La estatura del muchacho a pesar de ser baja, contrastaba armoniosamente con toda su fisionomía.

Sintió como la garganta se le secaba, y por un momento se sintió estúpida, y más cuando el muchacho posó sus irises azules como el cielo estrellado en ella.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó el muchacho señalando con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Mikasa.

— Oh, ella es Mikasa— dijo Erwin al ver a Mikasa— acércate Mika, los presentaré.

Mikasa un poco incómoda por la mirada que el azabache le brindaba, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Erwin.

— Mikasa, él es Levi, mi mejor amigo, del que te he platicado en varias ocasiones— dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa — Levi, ella es Mikasa, una de las amigas de Hanji, y de nuestras clientas preferidas.

Levi y Mikasa se estrecharon la mano, y al momento de hacerlo ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos, pero ambos al ser igual de serios, ocultaron su asombro de una manera efectiva.

A partir de ese día Mikasa había quedado prendada de aquel chico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los meses habían pasado, y a pesar de que Mikasa le había confesado a Sasha que gustaba de Levi, su relación no era la más adecuada. Es más, ella podría decir que Levi la odiaba, o al menos no ese extremos, pero si podría asegurar que ella no era del agrado de él.

Desde hacía dos meses Reiner había tenido que irse al extranjero por cuestiones académicas, y en su lugar habían puesto a Levi como el instructor. Por ende Mikasa había quedado a su cargo. Una parte de ella estaba contenta porque podría pasar tiempo con el muchacho, el problema era su apática forma de ser, no es que ella fuera la persona más expresiva, pero por lo menos no siempre portaba una cara malhumorada, ella simplemente era una persona de facciones serias.

Esos dos meses, Levi la había llevado al extremo en sus rutinas, retándola con frases como "¿Acaso eres una debilucha Ackerman?" "Mocosa eres más lenta que una tortuga", entre otras.

Llegó al punto en que ir al gimnasio se volvió una tortura. Levi era una patada en el culo, pero a pesar de ello, seguía yendo para demostrarle que ella no era cualquiera, y que podía soportar cualquier rutina, por muy maldita que fuera.

Por parte de Levi la admiración por ella iba en aumento, pero claro, él nunca lo diría, mucho menos diría, que desde un inicio quedó prendado de la joven de rasgos asiáticos. Erwin, sin embargo, al ser el mejor amigo de Levi, se había percato de ello, y se había mofado de él en varias ocasiones, al grado en que casi lo gritaba por todo el establecimiento, sólo para presionar a Levi para que se dignara a invitar a Mikasa a salir.

Por alguna extraña razón, tanto Levi como Mikasa siempre terminaban en peleas y discusiones, porque ambos se habían dado cuenta que compartían el mismo rasgo de ser los mejores cada día. Hasta el momento Levi no se había topado con alguien digno de competir con él, pero Mikasa le demostró que ella estaba a su altura.

Cuando Reiner se fue, y él se quedó a cargo de los clientes del muchacho, no dudo en crear una buena rutina para Mikasa. Mentiría si dijera que no adoraba ver el rostro de la joven con el ceño fruncido cuando la retaba.

Aquel día, Mikasa había llegado demasiado tarde al gimnasio. Era final de semestre y su cabeza esta vuelta loca, ya que tenía que preparar varias presentaciones, así como hacer ensayos de libros, y terminar de hacer un análisis de resultados del proyecto en el que se encontraba.

Por lo regular, ella estaba a las siete en punto de la tarde calentando, para después empezar con la rutina que le pusiera Levi, sin embargo en esa ocasión ya eran las nueve de la noche, y el gimnasio cerraba a las diez.

Mikasa pensó que no encontraría al enano amargado «y sexy». Borró ese pensamiento, pues no le serviría de nada, si aquel bastardo no tenía ningún interés en ella, ni en ninguna otra chica. Se dirigió a los vestidores y se colocó su ropa deportiva.

En los últimos meses, por los múltiples eventos escolares, prácticas, así como las cansinas rutina impuestas por Levi, Mikasa no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ir al salón de belleza y cortar su cabellera. No es que le desagradase tenerlo largo, pero era más fácil de peinar cuando se levantaba tarde y tenía que llegar corriendo a la escuela. Sin más tomó una liga, y ató su cabellera en una coleta alta, dejando unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su rostro, y el flequillo que la caracterizaba.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo que colgaba de su casillero y se dirigió al área donde se encontraban las máquinas de cardio. Conectó los audífonos a su reproductor de música, se subió en una elíptica, y cerró los ojos.

Estaba tan ensimismada en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, como se tensaban y destensaban los músculos, ese ardor tan característico cuando se está haciendo ejercicio, que no se percató del tiempo que llevaba en aquella máquina. Sin embargo conforme los minutos seguían pasando empezó a sentir el peso de una mirada. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrando a Levi, que la miraba con  _fingido_  interés.

El muchacho tenía su cabeza recargada en el panel de opciones de la máquina que estaba usando Mikasa, por alguna razón, él cuando vio que la hora en que Mikasa siempre iba al gimnasio pasaba, y ella no se hacía presente, se empezó a inquietar, sin embargo, cuando la divisó traspasar la puerta del establecimiento, toda la tensión en su cuerpo se disipó. Le extrañó que ella llegara tarde, pero después recordó que Sasha había comentado que Mikasa se encontraba muy ocupada con asuntos escolares, y que lo más probable era que ella no se presentara aquel día. Pero ahí se encontraba.

Mientras él se encontraba ayudando a una clienta, que sino mal recordaba se llamaba Petra, él observaba discretamente como la azabache disfrutaba de hacer su calentamiento en la elíptica. Cuando terminó con Petra, hizo todo lo posible por despacharla. Por alguna razón le molestaba que las mujeres del lugar coquetearan con él. Por eso se sentía aún más atraído por Mikasa, ya que ella nunca se le había insinuado. El infierno se congelaría si eso ocurriera. Se acercó a donde se encontraba la joven y cuando ella se percató de su presencia, lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue un "Buenas noches Ackerman", la mujer simplemente asintió con la cabeza bajando del aparato.

— ¿Hoy que hare?

— Vas a hacer cuatro series de treinta repeticiones en la prensa, y también de extensiones

— ¿No me vas a acompañar en lo que hago la rutina? — dijo Mikasa con un tono un tanto triste, pero que supo enmascarar a tiempo. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a que siempre estaba a su lado retándola para que siguiera con la rutina.

— Sólo voy a ver a Erwin, por si no te habías dado cuenta, faltan diez minutos para las diez y tú apenas vas empezando ¿acaso me vas a extrañar Ackerman? — la voz maliciosa de Levi la puso tensa, no le gustaba cuando se ponía en esa actitud de galán con ella. ¿Le gustaba? Sí, pero no soportaba cuando se creían la última botella de a

gua.

— Maldito enano, ya quisieras que estuviera tras de ti — bufó la chica.

— Lo que digas Ackerman— dijo Levi mientras le daba la espalda a Mikasa.

Cuando llegó entró a la oficina de Erwin, lo único que quería hacer era quedarse ahí encerrado, y no salir. No era bueno para su salud ver a esa mujer con aquel top negro, y short morado (si es que se le podía dar aquel nombre a aquel ínfimo pedazo de tela). Soltó un largo suspiro, y se masajeo las sienes, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos nada decentes.

— Parece que ese conjunto te ha hecho mucho daño Levi — dijo Erwin con cierta malicia.

— Cállate cejotas, sólo vengo a que me des las llaves, cuando Mikasa termine la rutina, yo cerraré — el tono molesto de Levi no representó nada para Erwin, y simplemente añadió

— Ok, toma — dijo extendiéndole el manojo de llaves — Aprovecha esta oportunidad, que tal vez no la vuelvas a tener— dándole unas palmadas en la espalda se retiró, mientras no paraba de reír.

— ¡Maldito Erwin, deja de joderme de una puta vez! — Levi apreciaba mucho a su amigo, pero había veces en las que lo sacaba de quicio con ese tipo de comentarios.

Cuando regresó a donde se encontraba Mikasa, no pudo evitar que la garganta se le secara. Ver como el sudor se deslizaba por su vientre descubierto era una visión seductora, y el cuadro se completaba al momento en que Mikasa flexionaba las piernas y sus músculos se marcaban. «Debería dejar de verla o me volveré loco».

— ¿Ya acabaste mocosa?

— Sí

— Bien. Has tres series de treinta en los abductores, y después harás cien sentadillas. Mientras yo iré a cerrar las puertas traseras y a apagar algunas de las luces.

Levi se dirigió a la parte trasera del local, y comenzó a cerrar con llave. Se entretuvo observando algunos recovecos del lugar que parecían nunca haber conocido un trapo o un plumero. Después hablaría con Erwin, para que tuviera más cuidado con el aseo del lugar.

Cuando llegó vio como Mikasa estaba realizando las sentadillas, sin duda su trasero se veía muy apetecible. Desechó ese pensamiento y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba.

— Ackerman, las estás haciendo mal. Debes bajar más.

— Lo estoy haciendo bien, no necesito que me estés cuidando como niña pequeña.

— Te estoy diciendo que lo estás haciendo mal, y si fueras una niña pequeña al menos obedecerías, hasta una niña pequeña podría hacerlo mejor que tú.

El estrés acumulado, y las palabras de Levi, fueron la combinación exacta para que Mikasa se molestara sobre manera « ¿es que acaso él se cree perfecto?». Dejó de hacer el ejercicio y se dirigió con pasos pesados al pasillo que conectaba con los vestidores. Ese día no estaba de humor para soportar las palabras de Levi.

— ¿sabes qué? Estoy cansada de soportar tus malditos insultos, y que me consideres debilucha, así que mejor me voy.

— Mikasa, no quise decir eso — Levi se exaltó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, tal vez no era algo grosero, pero comparar a Mikasa con una niña pequeña y decirle que era menos competente que una infante, eso sí que era un golpe bajo para el orgullo de la chica. Corrió para alcanzarla y la tomó de la muñeca antes de que se perdiera en el pasillo. La jaló con algo de fuerza y terminó aprisionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo.

La respiración agitada de Mikasa y sus labios entreabiertos, eran una gran tentación para Levi. Se sentía ansioso por disculparse con ella, pero a la vez esa ansiedad se iba transformando en unas ganas inmensas por besarla.

Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de Mikasa, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de ella reflejaban enojo, pero también pudo observar en ellos una chispa, que no supo descifrar.

Mikasa se sentía aturdida, la forma en que Levi la había estrellado en la pared no había sido nada delicada, sin embargo, tampoco ayudaba la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos. Podía sentir como el calor traspasaba las prendas que él tenía puestas, y se instalaba en su propia piel.

— ¿es que acaso tú me quieres volver loco? — Ya no aguantaba más, esa mujer lo desquiciaba. Todas las noches se torturaba pensando en que estaría haciendo, sí estaría con otro tipo, si algún día él podría tan si quiera probar su boca.

— Al contrario, tú eres el que me vuelve loca— creyó haber formulado aquella oración en su cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo había hecho al aire, y para colmo, la forma en que lo dijo denotaba que no se refería a sus facultades mentales.

Ante ese comentario Levi, sonrió ladinamente, tomó ambas muñecas de Mikasa y las elevó de manera brusca, acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella.

— Parece que ambos deseamos lo mismo Ackerman — Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Mikasa, y un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus piernas. Sintió como los labios de Levi se unían a los suyos en un suave vaivén, y un gemido no tardó en salir de su boca. «Joder, es mejor de lo que soñé».

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, y el aire ya les era necesario, a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse.

— Al parecer tú eres el que no puede estar sin mí — se mofó del azabache.

— Tsk, cállate y bésame mocosa

Mikasa no dudó en atacar de nuevo los labios del hombre. El beso se volvió cada vez más demandante. En algún momento Levi había soltado ambos brazos de Mikasa, y ella había comenzado a toquetearle la espalda y el abdomen por encima de la polera. Levi ya no aguantaba más, obligando a que Mikasa enrollara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. No resistió más y dirigió sus manos hacia el trasero de la joven. En un inicio había maldecido el short morado que ella usaba, pero en ese momento lo bendecía.

Comenzó a masajear aquella zona, mientras succionaba desesperado su cuello blanquecino, sus manos poco a poco fueron ascendiendo hasta encontrar el borde del top deportivo que ella llevaba. Se separó levemente de ella. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, y al dejar de sentir los labios del hombre los abrió despacio.

Sus miradas chocaron, sintió como el jugueteaba con el borde de aquella prenda, y en sus ojos pudo ver la duda. Ella simplemente asintió. Estaba ansiosa, por fin su sueño hecho realidad. El malhumorado, obsesivo, y sádico Levi Ackerman la iba a tomar en aquel lugar.

Con manos temblorosas, fue subiendo aquella prenda, Mikasa le ayudó alzando levemente sus brazos para que se la terminara de quitar. La aventó sin contemplación, sin si quiera preocuparse por ver en donde caía.

Los pechos descubiertos lo recibieron, la respiración se le cortó. No tardó en atacar aquella nueva zona que acababa de descubrir. Sus labios hacían maravillas, Mikasa no dejaba de jadear, y no soportó ser ella la única en esas condiciones.

Interrumpió por unos instantes los besos que Levi le profesaba a sus senos, y desesperada tomo del cuello la polera que traía puesta y las desgarró. A ninguno de los dos les importó aquella acción, estaban demasiado excitados como para ponerse a pensar en cómo había terminado aquella prenda.

Las manos del hombre comenzaron a palpar cada extensión de piel, enterró los dedos de una de sus manos en la ya desecha coleta de la chica. Su cabello sedoso, fue un estímulo para él, que no dudo en retirarle por completo la liga que a duras penas sostenía su cabello, tomó firmemente los muslos de Mikasa, obligándola a desenrollar sus piernas y tocar el piso, cuando terminó esta acción, volvió a dirigir una de sus manos a la cabellera negra, tomándola con cierta fuerza de aquella zona, ladeando levemente la cabeza de ella. Al instante ella captó el mensaje y se volteo hacia la pared. Levi la tomó de la cadera y jaló suavemente de ella, dejándola levemente inclinada. No dudó su siguiente paso, y se puso de cuclillas. Amasó con sus manos las nalgas de la chica, escabullendo sus manos dentro de aquel short, que parecía más un cachetero. Acercó su rostro a esa zona, y mordió levemente debajo de los glúteos. Sonrió ladinamente al escuchar un suave gemido como respuesta.

Mikasa juraba nunca haber estado así de excitada. Vaya ella no era virgen, ni mucho menos, pero las aventuras que había tenido anteriormente no la habían encendido de aquella forma. Había un algo en las acciones de aquel hombre que la hacían estremecer, y dejarse hacer.

Su cuerpo respondía incontrolable ante las caricias, y en un arrebato eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo, echó hacia atrás su trasero, provocando que Levi mordiera sin contemplación uno de sus glúteos.

— Parece que estas muy ansiosa— la voz ronca de él la hizo estremecer, y como respuesta, soltó un gruñido.

Dio unos últimos chupetones, y se levantó, presionando su masculinidad en el cuerpo femenino. Mikasa se giró de manera rápida, sorprendiendo a Levi, y tomó el short con todo y ropa interior del hombre, y sin vacilar los bajó. Mikasa no había visto una erección tan prominente, y lo único que pudo hacer en respuesta ante esa visión fue relamerse los labios. Para Levi fue más que notorio, como los pezones de la chica se irguieron al momento de observarlo, y no pudo sentirse más satisfecho al ser el causante de aquella reacción.

La fémina se alejó escasos centímetros, y con una lentitud seductora tocó aquella extensión de carne por sobre el short, sorprendiéndose del aún más, pues al palpar, notó que era más grande de lo que pensaba. Por su parte Levi notó como se relamía los labios, y con un suave movimiento de manos, la incitó a que refregara con más ímpetu su mano en aquella zona. Mikasa captó el mensaje, haciendo lo que le había pedido con esa acción.

Pasados unos minutos en los cuales Levi se dejó llevar por el placer, detuvo de imprevisto aquel masaje que le brindaba Mikasa, y se deshizo de aquellas prendas. La mujer frente de él gimió ante aquella visión, sin duda era mejor de lo que se podía sentir por encima de la ropa.

Mikasa se acercó a él y le repartió besos en el cuello, hombros y rostro, a la par, le iba dando ligeros empujoncitos, hasta que Levi sintió sus piernas chocar con algo. Ladeando un poco el rostro, se percató de que había choca con el banquillo de abdominales, y cuando su mente comenzaba a hacer conjeturas de que haría esa mujer con él, sintió como de súbito, lo aventó contra aquel banquillo, quedando acostado sobre de él.

Mikasa lo veía desde su posición, erguida con una mirada de suficiencia, y una sonrisa que a Levi le pareció la más hermosa que había visto. Poco a poco fue bajando la mirada conforme Mikasa se iba poniendo de rodillas frente a él. ¡Oh por todos los cielos!, lo iba a hacer, Mikasa Ackerman, la jodida mocosa más hermosa que había conocido, le iba a hacer una felación.

Aquella condenada mujer tomó sin dudar entre sus manos aquella extensión de carne de una manera firme y comenzó a masturbarlo.

— ¿sabes? Disfruto de ver como tu rostro se contrae por el placer— la voz de la chica sonaba ronca por el placer, y eso provocó que un temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Lo vas a hacer o sólo te gusta jugar?

— Por lo visto eres muy impaciente Le-vi — sin lugar a dudas, esa muchacha iba a ser su perdición. Estaba cavilando aquellos pensamientos, cuando la lengua cálida y húmeda de Mikasa hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido, olvidando todo lo que anteriormente estaba reflexionando.

Levi podía jurar que se iría al cielo en ese instante. «Jodida mocosa, lo hace bien». Los lametones que daba Mikasa eran muy placenteros, pero sin duda los leves mordiscos que proporcionaba en toda la extensión lo hacían desfallecer de tanto placer.

Mikasa estaba muy entretenida complaciendo a Levi, y mentiría si dijera que el verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca semi abierta, y la respiración entrecortada no la excitaba. Todo lo contrario, podía sentir como de entre sus piernas escurría aquel líquido que era prueba de cómo aquel hombre la volvía loca.

De un momento a otro, aumentó la intensidad, y comenzó a masajear los testículos del hombre, lo cual provocó que Levi sintiera aquel característico cosquilleo en la punta de su miembro. Ambos sabían que no tardaría mucho en llegar al clímax.

Ante ello Levi se levantó rápidamente, tomó de los hombros a Mikasa, la posicionó de espaldas a él sobre aquel banquillo, y arremetió sin contemplación contra ella.

Ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido de placer. En un inicio Levi la quiso torturar con embestidas lentas, pero no soportó más. Aquel lugar era estrecho, y lo incitaba a querer descargar todo en él.

— L-levi, más rápido por favor — la voz sollozante de la muchacha lo excito sobremanera.

Ambos estaban extasiados, sumergidos en el más puro placer, y Levi incitado por todo ese torbellino de sensaciones, dirigió su mano derecha a la cabellera negra de la muchacha, halándolo con fuerza. Aquella acción logró que Mikasa gimiera aún más alto, y gritara cosas incomprensibles.

Aprovechando aquello, llevo la mano que le restaba a uno de los senos comenzando a amasarlo, y con su dedo pulgar e índice pellizco sin contemplación el pezón erguido.

Mikasa se sintió mareada al recibir demasiada atención en todo su cuerpo, la combinación de sentir la mano de Levi en su cuero cabelludo mientras halaba de él, la estimulación en sus senos, y las embestidas descontroladas la estaban volviendo loca.

Tanta fue aquella bomba de placer que estaba por explotar en ella, que de un momento a otro estiró una de sus manos hacia atrás, hasta alcanzar la zona donde empezaba la espalda baja del hombre, y lo jaló hacia ella con toda la fuerza que pudo ejercer.

Aquel movimiento logró que las embestidas fueran aún más profundas. Recibió unas cuantas más, y no soportó más. Sus paredes se contrajeron, su cuerpo se estremeció como nunca, y gritó. Podía jurar que aquel grito la llegaría a dejar afónica. Su espalda se arqueó. Duró unos cuantos segundos así, y se desplomó sobre el banquillo.

Sin embargo Levi aún no había terminado. Las contracciones de ella lo estaban enloqueciendo, y cuando Mikasa se desplomó, sin pensarlo, la tomó de las caderas y le levantó el trasero. La estreches y aquellos movimientos involuntarios por parte de ella, hicieron que no soportara más y descargó todo.

Sintió como su pene se contraía, descargando en ráfagas su semen.

— Joder, Mikasa eres perfecta. — Y se desplomó sobre ella.

Los minutos pasaron, y sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos, se refregaban a manera de mimos. Ninguno quería hablar. Sabían que tal vez no era la manera convencional de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero no podían negar, que aquel acontecimiento había sido la mejor experiencia que habían tenido.

Mikasa comenzó a sentir que el sueño le empezaba a pasar factura, de todos los días en los que se había estado desvelando con sus proyectos escolares, sumándole la rutina que había realizado aquel día, y la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en su vida. Empero, la voz de Levi la hizo espabilar.

— Entonces...

— Entonces ¿qué?

— No sé qué decir

— No digas nada… Sólo hay que ver a donde nos lleva esto.

— Ok

Parecía que ambos estaban conectados, con esas simples palabras habían dicho todo lo que sus mentes trataban de gritar. Lo mejor para ellos, era tratar de no complicarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no habría vuelta atrás.

— ¡Carajo, estoy pegajoso! — Mikasa rodó los ojos. Aquella parte de Levi, la desesperaba.

— ¿Qué esperabas después de esta sesión de sexo? ¿Parecer recién bañado? ¿Oler a rosas?

— Muy graciosita Mikasa, vamos a las duchas — dicho esto, se levantó y con sumo cuidado tomó a Mikasa en sus brazos, llevándola hasta el área de duchas, donde ambos no dudaron en tener otra ronda de placer.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa se sentía apaleada. Pero cuando recordaba el motivo por el cual se encontraba en aquel estaba, una gran sonrisa se colaba en sus labios «Ese maldito enano sabe cómo complacerme».

Llegó tranquilamente al gimnasio, y cuando estaba lista para comenzar la rutina del día, vio a su amiga Hanji sentada en la cafetería junto con Erwin. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al lugar.

— ¡Cuatro Ojos! — gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Oh, Mikasa! Cuanto tiempo sin verte — dijo Hanji abrazando a su amiga — ¿Cómo has estado?, perdóname por no hablar últimamente contigo, pero los trabajos de la maestría me han estado consumiendo.

— No te preocupes, te entiendo.

— Dime Mikasa — empezó Erwin — ¿Cómo ha estado tu entrenamiento?

— Muy bien — en ese momento vio como Levi la observaba desde uno de los ventanales del gimnasio que daban hacia la cafetería. Su mirada era tan atrayente, que supo que era lo que quería el hombre — Me-e t-tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

Corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba él, y depositó un beso en sus labios, obteniendo un suave mordisco en su labio inferior, y un abrazo por parte de él.

Sin duda, la noche anterior, había sido un raro comienzo.


End file.
